El Príncipe
by Megumi014
Summary: [TatsumiWatari], Es una historia basada en una poesía hecha por mí: ¿Qué pasaría si los shinigamis tuvieran que hacer teatro? [One Shoot]


Hola soy Megumi014 o waiiii por fin subo mi poesía. La hice en clase, casi todos los versos son de 11 me maté para lograrlo... pero como se que una poesía no tiene emoción he agregado la historia =D  
  
Este es un fanfic Tatsumi/Watari  
  
Yami no Matsuei no me pertenece, por lo que por favor no me denuncien... U  
  
El Príncipe  
  
Las navidades estaban próximas en "El ministerio de los diez reyes", un lugar paralelo al mundo vivo, donde los cerezos siempre florecen.  
  
Pero aquello no impedía que los shinigami, los llamados "mensajeros de la muerte" disfrutaran de las fiestas navideñas.  
  
En una de las salas del ministerio estaban reunidos Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Tatsumi, Watari, las Gushoshin y el jefe Konoe, y discutían que "actuación" iban a hacer aquel año en la reunión de departamentos, puesto que el habitual concurso de tiro al arco había sido suspendido por razones que no vienen a cuento.  
  
-¡Propongo un concurso de comer! Con cosas dulces...- empezó Tsuzuki glotonamente.  
  
-Eso no tendría emoción- dijo Hisoka- todo el mundo sabe que eres un pozo sin fondo.  
  
-Soka-chan no seas malo conmigo TT- lloró Tsuzuki.  
  
-¡Bueno! Estamos aquí para decidir que hacer para fin de año- sentenció Konoe- como no puede haber concurso de tiro cada departamento ha de hacer algún pasatiempo para entretener al jurado, y yo estaba pensando en un karaoke, por supuesto siendo yo el cantante y...  
  
-¡No!- gritaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Aguafiestas...  
  
-¿Por qué no celebramos una obra de teatro?- comentó Watari.  
  
-¡No me gusta salir en público!- dijo Hisoka.  
  
-Pues te buscamos un papel poco relevante-dijo Watari- pero lo más justo sería echarlo a suertes...  
  
-¿Y que obra se haría?- preguntó el menor de los Gushoshin.  
  
-Mmm ¿que os parece algo estilo medieval?- dijo Tsuzuki.  
  
Todos miraron con los ojos abiertos a Tsuzuki: por una vez había tenido una idea buena que no tenía que ver con dulces.  
  
-¿Estáis todos de acuerdo?- preguntó Tatsumi hablando por primera vez desde que se reunieron todos.  
  
Hubo un asentimiento general.  
  
En el transcurso del día encargaron a Wakaba, Yuma y Saya que hicieran el guión de la obra, ya que las tres se ofrecieron voluntarias (el que Tatsumi dijera que podían dejar su trabajo administrativo para hacer la obra no tenía nada que ver...).  
  
Al día siguiente el guión de la obra estuvo finalizado, y las mismas personas del día anterior se volvieron a reunir.  
  
-¡Bien! Hoy toca el reparto de personajes- dijo alegremente Watari- Los personajes son estos:  
  
Príncipe Granjero Princesa1 Princesa2 Rey Consejeros reales  
  
-Y también he preparado papeletas con nuestros nombres- continuó- Ahora se hace el sorteo y... este es el resultado:  
  
Príncipe-Tatsumi Granjero-Watari Princesa1-Hisoka Princesa2-Tsuzuki Rey-Konoe Consejeros reales-Gushoshin grande y pequeño  
  
-¿¡Por qué tengo que ser una princesa!?- gritó enfadado Hisoka.  
  
-¿Y por qué hay dos princesas?- preguntó Tsuzuki confundido  
  
-¿De qué va la historia?- preguntó Tatsumi de manera calmada. 'Por lo menos me ha tocado un personaje masculino'- pensó.  
  
-¡Silencio!- gritó Watari.  
  
...  
  
-Así está mejor, ahora os explicaré de que va la historia, pero que conste que yo no la he hecho, la han hecho las chicas, y creo que dejar que Yuma y Saya participaran ha sido mala idea... U  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
-¡Muy bien!- comenzó Wakaba, que haría el papel de directora- Ahora que sabéis lo que habéis de decir cada uno y sabéis de qué va la historia podemos comenzar con el ensayo general. El narrador será Hajimito espero que lo hagas bien. De acuerdo, ¡empecemos!  
  
Comienza el espectáculo.

[En un reino situado en las nubes

Vivía un príncipe de ojos azules]

El plano cambia a los aposentos reales del príncipe Tatsumi, vestido con un traje bastante hortera, mayas azules y un gorro con plumas rosas. Se ve como las sombras de la habitación tiemblan a partir de las emociones de Tatsumi, que está claramente avergonzado de su aspecto.[Heredero de todas las riquezas

Y muy preocupado por su belleza]

La vena se la sien de Tatsumi comienza a hincharse al escuchar "preocupado por su belleza", sobretodo llevando aquel ridículo disfraz.[Era elegante, callado y educado

Pero también tacaño y reservado]

-'Sabía que tenía que aparecer lo de tacaño'- pensó- 'Seguro que lo de los papeles estaba amañado para que me tocara ser el príncipe, y así ser humillado públicamente...'[Un triste día su padre muri

Y el joven príncipe el trono heredó]

La escena cambia al comedor, donde Konoe está cenando tranquilamente. De pronto Konoe se atraganta con un hueso del pollo que estaba degustando y empieza a retorcerse haciendo la actuación de una muerte dramática. Tatsumi entra por la puerta y cuando ve a su padre muerto corre junto a él. Ya que nada es posible hacer por su vida coge el anillo real del dedo de su padre y se lo coloca, heredando así el trono de su padre. (Se ha de añadir que Konoe se resistía a que le quitaran el anillo)[Sin hijo que pudiera gobernar

Una princesa debía encontrar]

La escena cambia al patio del castillo del nuevo rey, que observa el horizonte sumiso en la nostalgia.  
  
-Ahora que soy el nuevo rey- comenzó Tatsumi- necesito encontrar una esposa para engendrar un heredero digno, por si algún día la muerte llama a las puertas de mi corazón.  
  
Dicho y hecho, el joven rey subió a su corcel (utilizaron a Tsuzuki disfrazado de caballo), y partió rumbo a su nueva misión.[Por muchos pueblos vecinos busc

Pero ninguna chica le gustó]

La escena cambia a la plaza de un pueblo pequeño, donde estaba Hisoka, disfrazado con un vestido de volantes blanco.  
  
-'Juro que voy a matar a las dos obsesas (Yuma y Saya)'- pensaba Hisoka sin molestarse en ocultar la ira de su cara- 'Al final han conseguido ponerme un ridículo vestido'  
  
Por la derecha se ve llegar a Tatsumi, que desmonta de su caballo (Tsuzuki: TT ¿Por qué a mí?).  
  
Tatsumi se dirige hacia la princesa Hisoka y al llegar a su lado se detiene:  
  
-Oh princesa su belleza es deslumbrante. ¿Será la mujer que estoy buscando?  
  
-Hohohoho- dijo Hisoka ruborizándose furiosamente al tener que reír de aquella manera- seguro que eres un príncipe muy rico, cuantas cosas podría comprarme si me caso contigo...  
  
Tatsumi fingió entristecer sus facciones.  
  
-Lo siento señorita, pero no busco un matrimonio por intereses materiales, aunque cierto sea que busco un heredero, espero también encontrar el amor.  
  
Y sin una palabra más Tatsumi salió de la escena caminando. (Misteriosamente el caballo había desaparecido).[Rubias, castañas, rojizas, morenas...

Pero ninguna valía la pena]

Tatsumi llegó a otro pueblo, y se encontró con otra princesa, esta de ojos violetas.  
  
Tsuzuki estaba disfrazado con un vestido rosita lleno de puntillitas y florecitas, es decir, muy cursi.  
  
-Oh querida princesa, su... esto... vestido es fabuloso- dijo Tatsumi saltándose el guión, incapaz de no hacer un comentario. Y aguantándose las ganas de reír continuó- ¿Serás tú la mujer que estoy buscando?  
  
-¡Qué apuesto caballero!- dijo Tsuzuki haciendo que se emocionaba- ¡Si, si, si! Yo soy tu mujer, pero a cambio debes alimentarme bien... jejeje...  
  
(Wakaba: ¡Tsuzuki! Cíñete al guión)  
  
-Creo que esta princesa es demasiado glotona para mi agrado- dijo Tatsumi- creo que he encontrado el motivo por el que ninguna mujer me atrae...[Corazón de mujer no le atraía,

Corazón de hombre era lo que quería]

-Oh que cruel destino- decía Tatsumi hablando solo mientras caminaba por el escenario- ¡Debo tener descendencia![Pero imposible era su deseo

Pues debía encontrar un heredero]

El telón se cierra para que cambiaran el decorado.[Vagó y vagó por pueblos y montañas,

Hasta al fin acabar en una granja]

Se abre el telón: El escenario representa una pequeña granja, y Watari, interpretando a un granjero se encontraba plantado en medio.  
  
Tatsumi entra en escena y hace gesto de asombro al ver a Watari.  
  
-'Deberían haber puesto a Tsuzuki de príncipe, ya que el papel que me ha tocado es demasiado expresivo...'- pensaba Tatsumi con amargura.[Vio a un chico pálido como la luna

Y le pareció mejor que ninguna]

El secretario del ministerio comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, este trozo todavía no lo habían ensayado, y le daba la impresión de que siendo Saya y Yuma las autoras faltaba la peor parte.[Se acercó a él y le comenzó a hablar:

"¿Conmigo te gustaría reinar?"]

Tatsumi se acercó a Watari y se arrodilló mientras sonaban las palabras "¿Conmigo te gustaría reinar?"  
  
-'Bien, fin de la obra, ahora se cerrará el telón y podré quitarme este ridículo disfraz y...'-comenzó Tatsumi levantándose del suelo, pero de pronto se congelo cuando Watari le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, y con una amplia sonrisa acercó sus labios y besó a Tatsumi.[Al muchacho pastor le alegró el día,

Porque se casó y reinó de por vida]

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Wakaba mientras tomaba una fotografía de la escenita- ya podéis cortar, la obra queda genial, jejeje, este año ganaremos, como siempre.  
  
Watari seguía besando a Tatsumi, y este no sabía como actuar. Pero sus instintos fueron superiores a su sentido común, y alzando los brazos abrazó a Watari correspondiéndole el beso.  
  
La falta de aire hizo que tuvieran que separarse, y lo único que dijo Watari fue:  
  
-Creo que tendremos que adoptar a ese heredero...  
  
FIN  
  
Bufff, por fin termino. No me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado, pero lo he hecho con muchas ganas   
  
Si os ha gustado por favor dejadme un review TT es que casi no hay fanfics Tatsumi/Watari en español... y así sabré si a la gente le gusta, por que tengo otro fanfic en mente... jejeje  
  
Gracias!!!  
  
Megumi014 


End file.
